Alternate Allegiant Ending
by Marlene15
Summary: I know there are a lot of these written, but I wanted to write my own. This is my first story, so feel free to critisize. This begins right when Tris and Caleb get caught by the guard. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiant alternate ending  
Begins where Tris and Caleb are caught by the guards.

I watch as Caleb throws on the clean suit, and run towards the weapons lab. Before I can even process what is happening, I run after him no longer caring about the guards. As I get closer, I hear the explosives go off.

"Crap." I murmur under my breath. I stay where I am, knowing it is already too late. I turn around and run towards the entrance. The compound is empty as I run through it. I get to the door and bolt outside. I get further from the compound, but not that far. In the distance, I see a van driving towards me. I know immediately that it is the group Tobias is with. It pulls up across the street from me and the doors fly open. I see Zeke, Christina, Amar, and Peter before I finally find him. I stand up and immediately run towards him. He sees me just in time. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. He tilts my head back just far enough to kiss me. It feels like I haven't seen him in years, but really it has only been a day. I have almost lost him too many times. He is never leaving me again; I can't bear to have to live without him. When we pull away I have only one thing to say.

"I love you. Never leave me." I cry.

"I love you too. I could never leave you." He says back. I stand up on my toes and kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I didn't think anyone would like this story. Just to let you know I have no idea how long it is going to be and how often I will update cuz I am really busy, but just bear with me. Like I said this is my first story, so I am still trying to figure it out. I would love it if you guys would give me feed back, because I will take your suggestions into considerations as I write. Now on with the story!**

-two years later-  
Tris  
It has been two years since the war. Caleb was able to release the serum in time. David, Nita, and them all lost their memory. Tobias and I moved back to the dauntless compound with our friends. Uriah woke up shortly after the war ended. Him and Christina began dating and got married after Tobias and I did. They also have a daughter named Clary. It took a lot of convincing to get Tobias to move back to the compound with me. He didn't want to move back to the compound because of bad memories, but he did it anyways because it made me happy. His mother lived with us for a little while, however she moved out shortly after I found out I was pregnant. Tobias was so happy when I told him the news. He couldn't wait to be a father. He kept saying that he wanted a boy, but I knew he wouldn't mind a girl. Shortly after, our little girl came into the world. Tobias and I chose the name together. We decided on Natalie Evelyn Johnson, so she was named after both our mothers. We still live in the old dauntless compound, but we had to get a bigger apartment.

I open my eyes and realize that I am still lying in bed, with Tobias' arms wrapped around me. I move his arm gently so that I don't wake him up. He doesn't have work today, so I allow him to sleep in. I am naturally an early riser though. I get out of bed, and go into Natalie's room to check on her. She is only 10 months old and is already a great sleeper. She probably gets it from her dad. Tobias can sleep through almost anything. I see Natalie lying in her crib making baby noises and playing with her feet. I look down and smile at her. She reaches her hands up towards me, telling me she wants to be picked up.

"Morning, baby." I say cradling her in my arms. I head towards the kitchen to start breakfast. I am trying to reach Natalie's sippy cup on the shelf, but it is just out of my reach. I sigh, frustrated. I reach up again, but then a pair of arms wraps around my waist, and I stop. I relax in Tobias' embrace.

"Need some help?" He asks.

"Well, I wouldn't need any help if you wouldn't put things where I can't reach them. You have to remember that Natalie isn't the only small person in this house." I say. He laughs and I can feel his chest rumble against my back. He lets go of my waist and grabs the sippy cup from the shelf, and goes to put juice in it for Natalie. I grab the cereal, milk and some bowls and set them on counter for Tobias and me. I pour some milk and cereal into each bowl and bring them over to the table where Tobias is, trying to feed Natalie her breakfast.

"She won't eat anything." Tobias says as I set down our breakfast.

"Let me try." I say, taking the baby food from him and turning Natalie's high chair towards me. "Ok baby, how about we try this again." I say. As I bring the spoon to her mouth, she immediately opens her mouth and eats the food on the spoon. I look over at Tobias and smirk. He just rolls his eyes and returns to eating his breakfast. I continue feeding Natalie, while also eating my breakfast.

"What did you want to do today?" I ask helping Tobias clean up breakfast while Natalie is in her playpen.

"I don't know. We could see what everyone else is doing." He says putting the breakfast dishes in the sink and grabbing a wet cloth to wipe down Natalie's highchair.

"What if we asked Christina and Uriah to watch Natalie and we went out? It's been a long time since we went out, just the two of us." I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think that is a great idea." He says. He leans down and kisses me. He pulls back, sooner than I would have liked. "Why don't you go talk to Christina and I will finish cleaning up." He says.

"Ok. Be back in a bit." I say and slip on some shoes and go out the door and down the hall to Christina and Uriah's apartment.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear the door being unlocked and it opens to reveal Uriah shirtless, holding 7 month old baby Clary.

"Hey Tris, what's up?" He asks opening the door wider and letting me in.

"I was wondering if you two were busy today." I ask walking past him into the apartment.

"No we were just going to hang out at home, why?" He asks heading towards the living room. I follow him and sit on the couch next to him.

"Tobias and I were wondering if you guys could take Natalie for the day, so we could go out." I say.

"Sure. That's fine. Go ahead and bring her over, it will give Clary someone to play with." He says. I laugh. "Let me go get Christina up real quick and double check." He says. He hands me Clary and goes into their bedroom to talk to Christina.

I look at Clary. She has dark hair and skin, just like her parents. Natalie is the complete opposite; she has blond hair, pale skin, and Tobias' dark blue eyes.

"Looks like you get to hang out with your cousin today." I say bouncing her on my knee. I hear footsteps walking towards the living room. Uriah comes back in and I hand Clary to him.

"Christina says that works. What time do you want to bring her over?" He asks as we walk towards the door.

"How about in an hour?" I ask opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

"Sounds good. See you then Tris."

"Bye Uri." I say. I head back towards me apartment and think about tonight's date with Tobias. I really only mentioned it because I had to tell him some news. The only problem is I have no idea how to tell him. Guess I will just have to figure it out.

**What does she have to tell Tobias? Who knows? Any guesses, questions, or suggestions are welcome! Just PM me or just write a review! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I would like to thank you again for the reviews. I have decided that I will try to post a new chapter daily, since I am currently on winter break. But I can't promise that because like I said in the last chapter I am busy and my life has been a little hectic lately. Once school starts up though my posting might only end up being weekly because it is my first year of high school and it keeps me pretty busy. Just send me a review or PM me if you have any questions. Now onto the story! **

When I get back to my apartment, I don't see Natalie or Tobias anywhere.

"Tobias! Are you home?" I yell walking towards the bedroom.

"Yeah! I am in Natalie's room." He yells back. I head over to Natalie's room. When I come in, I find Natalie sitting on the changing table, diaperless and Tobias rummaging through drawers, trying to find a diaper. You think he would know where they are by now. I guess being the stay home mom has its advantages. I laugh, and Tobias looks over at me.

"Ok, I know this is funny, but could you please just tell me where the diapers are. It seems like every time I come in here, you move them to a different spot." He says sitting back on the floor. I laugh and walk over to the changing table. I pull out a diaper from one of the baskets on the shelves, and put it on Natalie.

"Are you kidding me? I looked there at least ten times." Tobias says getting up off the floor and coming over to me and Natalie.

"I think it's a mom thing. My mom did the same thing when I couldn't find something." I say going to the closet to grab some clean clothes for Natalie. "Now that you know where they are, could you pack a diaper bag to send with her to Uri's?" I ask going back over to Natalie on the changing table.

"Yeah." He mumbles grabbing clothes and diapers, and putting them in a bag.

Once we finally have everything packed in the diaper bag and all of us are dressed and ready to go, we head over to Uriah's apartment. When we get there, Tobias hands me Natalie, and he knocks on the door. Uriah answers it again, but this time he is wearing a shirt.

"Hey guys, come on in." He says opening the door wider to let us in.

"Hey Uriah." Tobias says as we enter the apartment. I go into the living room while Tobias and Uriah talk. I find Christina sitting on the floor with Clary.

"Hey Tris." Christina says looking up at me.

"Hey Chris." I say setting Natalie on the floor next to Clary and then sitting down next to Christina.

"So have you told him yet?" Christina asks.

"No I am going to tell him tonight. I just don't know how he'll react. I mean we never really talked about it."

"Don't worry, Tris. Four will be just as excited as you are." Christina says. We drop the conversation when we hear the guys come into the room.

"Ok we should probably get going so we can get back before Natalie has to go to bed." I say standing up. Christina gets up too and gives me a hug before I leave.

"Good luck." She whispers.

"Thanks." I say. She lets me go and I walk over to Uriah and Tobias.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asks taking my hand.

"Yeah. Did you give Uriah the diaper bag and everything he should know about babysitting Natalie?" I ask.

"Don't worry, Tris. Natalie will be fine with us. Go out and have fun. We will see you guys when you come back." Uriah says, literally almost pushing Tobias and me out the door.

"Ok. Call us if you need anything." I say over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tris. We will be just fine. Have a great time, and don't worry about a thing." Uriah says. Then he closes the door.

"Tris, Natalie will be just fine with Uriah and Christina. Stop worrying so much." He says kissing the top of my head.

"I know. It's just the first time I've left her with someone else besides you." I say leaning my head on his chest.

"She'll be fine." He says. "Now want do you want to do?" He pulls away and takes my hand and we head down towards the pit. Most of the shops reopened after everyone got settled after the war.

"Tobias," I say stopping. "There is something I need to tell you." I say facing him, our hands still entwined.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asks. We are standing in the pit now, but since it is still pretty early, there aren't many people there.

"I'm fine. I just got some news the other day that I thought you would want to know." I say.

"Tris, what is it? You can tell me anything?" He cups my face in his hands, causing me to look at him. I decide there is no better time to say it.

"I'm pregnant." I say. He drops his hands.

**Wow. Big news... Anyways! I hoped you guys liked it. I am sorry they are short right now but these first few chapters I had already written and I am now just uploading them. Also sorry if there are any grammer/spelling errors. I suck at both of them. If you notice something major let me know and I can make sure to check for those things. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review saying that I should update, and I got some time on the computer, so I figured I would post another chapter. By the way chapter 5 will not be posted until tomorrow for sure because I am still trying to write it. I will try to post it tomorrow before I go to the mall. If not then I will post it when I get home. Thanks for the reviews! Now here is the story!**

At first I am worried he is upset or something but he grabs my waist and spins me in a circle with a huge smile on his face. He sets me down and kisses me. He pulls back.

"Tris that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks. His hands are still around my waist and mine are around his neck.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want another baby so soon. We had never really talked about having a second one so I didn't really know what to think." I say honestly.

"Tris, you could have just told me. It is perfectly reasonable to be scared. But we have raised one child for almost a year now; another baby would be a lot easier." He says. "When did you find out?" He asks, taking my hand and walking towards the chasm.

"Well, I had had a few signs here and there so, I went to Christina and I took a test. It said positive but just to be sure I went to the doctor. That's why I needed you to watch Natalie yesterday. They confirmed that I was, but I had no idea how to tell you. So I decided to tell you today." I finish. By now, we have reached the chasm and we go to our spot on the rocks. I sit on Tobias' lap and we sit there for a couple of minutes.

"Did the doctor tell you how far along you are?"

"Six weeks."

"Wow. I can't believe you haven't known for that long." He says, laughing.

"Oh shut up." I say hitting his arm playfully.

"What gender do you want it to be?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I honestly don't care. What about you?" I ask.

"A boy. I think Natalie needs a little brother." He says. I laugh. I know he won't mind another girl, but a son would be nice.

"Did you want to actually do something today, or do you just want to hang out here?" I ask looking up at Tobias.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere." He says smiling.

"And where would that be?" I ask.

"You will find out eventually." He says. "Follow me." He stands up and holds out a hand for me. I take it and he takes me in the direction of the train tracks. We hope on the train and I wait for Tobias to tell us where we are going.

We have been on the train for about five minutes when Tobias turns to me. "Time to jump." He says. I head towards the door and get ready to jump. As soon as we are both off the train, Tobias comes up behind me and slings me over his shoulder.

"Tobias! Put me down! Where are we going?" I yell slapping his back.

Tobias just laughs. "I will put you down when we get there." He replies continuing to run. I give up and just wait. He isn't going to tell me so everything I do, will be useless.

Eventually Tobias slows down and puts me back down on the ground. I turn around and see that we are at the Ferris wheel. The place where everything began. I smile and turn around to look at him. I give him a confused look.

"This is where I first realized I was in love with you. We haven't come here since the war ended and I wanted to make one last visit before our life got too crazy." He says wrapping his arms around me. I smile up at him, and stand up on my toes and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." I say when I pull away.

"You're welcome. I was planning on having us climb it, but I don't think that's a good idea with the baby and all." He says.

"That's ok. It is just good to come and see it again. It brings back many memories." I reply turning to look at the Ferris wheel. I sigh and lean into Tobias.

"Since we don't have to go get Natalie for a while, do you want to go out for lunch?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Let's head back."

We get back on the train and head back to the old dauntless compound. No matter what is outside the fence, this will always be our home. When we get back, we go to the pit and head to the nearest restaurant. Tobias gets us a table, and we sit down across from each other. Once we order our food, we just talk.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know. I have always liked the names Izzy and Maya for a girl. But I am not sure about a boy."

"What about the name Ryan?" He suggests.

"That sounds like a good name." I say.

Tobias smiles and our food comes out shortly after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important AN at the bottom, please read!**

We finish our food, and Tobias pays. We head over to Uriah's and Christina's apartment. I will admit that it was nice to be without Natalie for a bit, but I am ready to see her again. When we get there, Tobias knocks on the door. Christina opens the door.

"Hey Chris." I say.

"Hey." She opens the door wider, to let us in. "How was your guys day?" She asks walking towards the living room.

"Good. We talked about some things and actually got to be alone. Was Natalie good for you?" I ask.

"She was amazing. She and Clary are in Clary's room sleeping, along with Uriah." She says.

"Why is Uriah also asleep?" Tobias asks as we sit on the couch.

"He had put them both in the crib and was sitting on the floor trying to get them to take a nap and ended up falling asleep with them on the floor." Chris says holding back laughter. Tobias and I laugh.

"I want to actually see this." I say smiling. Tobias, Chris, and I go into Clary's room. We open the door and see Uriah passed out on the floor, and the girl's both asleep in the crib, facing each other. We all silently laugh. Once we recover, Tobias quietly walks over to the crib and picks up Natalie. She snuggles closer to him, and keeps sleeping. Uriah and Clary must have really tired her out. We head back into the living room, with Christina following us. She hands me the diaper bag and walks us to the door.

"Thanks for watching her, Chris. We really appreciate it." I say as we walk out the door.

"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a nap, since both of the kids are asleep." I laugh. We always joke around that Uriah is more of a kid than an adult. We say bye to Christina, and head back to our apartment. I open the door and set the diaper bag on the table.

"I'm going to put her in her crib, real quick." Tobias says, walking towards Natalie's bedroom.

"Ok. I am going to go change. I will meet you in the living room." I say.

"Ok."

I head into the bedroom and change into sweats and one of Tobias' shirts. I grab some snacks and drinks from the kitchen. I put them on the coffee table and go to put in a movie. I decide on an older movie called the mortal instruments. This is Christina's favorite movie, which is how they got Clary's name. It is also one of my favorites which is why I like the name Izzy so much. Tobias comes into the living room, shortly after I sit back down on the couch and start the movie.

"What are we watching?" Tobias asks, sitting next to me and putting his arm around me.

"City of Bones." I say snuggling into his side.

We watch the movie in silence. About half way through the movie I feel my eyes start to drupe. Tobias must notice because he leans down to look at me.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks.

"Yeah. That sounds good." I say.

Tobias gets up off the couch and turns off the TV. He comes back over and picks me up bridal style. I snuggle into him and start to drift off to sleep. Tobias lays me on the bed and then lays down next to me.

"Goodnight Tris. I love you." Tobias says, kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight Tobias. I love you too."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I need some suggestions on what to do next because I am completely lost! Stupid writer's block! Just let me know if you have any ideas and i will try and work with them. Also I am thinking of writing another story about Lauren, so let me know what you think of that. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting recently. I have been super busy. I have a question to ask you guys at the end, so read the AN at the bottom. BTW if i haven't already mentioned this before, I own none of the characters!**

-Tobias P.O.V-

I wake up the next morning, and I just barely get my eyes open when I feel Tris get up from the bed and run to the bathroom. I sigh, here we go again. I can't blame her though because it is as much as my fault as it is hers. I get up and follow her into the bathroom. When I get there is crouched by the toilet. I go over and hold her hair back and rub her back. After about five minutes, Tris leans back against my legs.

"Feeling any better?" I ask softly.

"I forgot how horrible this was." She says.

"I know. Just think, it will all be worth it in the end." I say smiling and rubbing her shoulders.

She sighs. "I guess you're right. Will you go see if Natalie is up yet? I am going to shower and clean up before you have to go to work."

"Sure thing, Trissy." I kiss her cheek and head into Natalie's room.

When I get into Natalie's room I go over to her crib. I find her just lying on her stomach trying to crawl, but keeps slipping on the blanket. I laugh to myself. She hears me come over and looks over at me.

"Hey baby girl." I smile and go down to pick her up. "Trying to escape your crib now, are we?" I ask tickling under her chin. She giggles and I go over to the changing table to change her diaper. Once I am finished with that, I take Natalie into the kitchen to get her some breakfast. I hear the shower still running, meaning that Tris is still in there. I get down the baby food, grab a spoon, and set Natalie in her high chair.

"Ok, baby, mommy doesn't feel good so try and give her a break today. Now, I am going to feed you so that mommy doesn't have to do it after I go to work." I say taking off the lid of the baby food. I take a small spoonful of food and feed it to Natalie. She eats it and I smile in accomplishment. Normally she is difficult when I try and feed her. I hear the water in the bathroom shut off, and I know Tris is done showering.

Natalie finally eats the last of her food, and I grab a napkin to wipe her face. After I get her cleaned up, I take her out of her high chair and put her on a blanket that is spread out on the living room floor. I go into the bedroom, and Tris is standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. Her back is facing me so I take the opportunity to go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tenses at first, she relaxes once she realizes it's me.

"Hey Trissy, how are you doing?" I ask as she leans back into me. She sighs.

"Ok. I still feel nausea, but hopefully it will pass soon." She says. She turns around in my arms, and looks up at me. She puts her hands on my chest, and stands up on her tiptoes, and presses a light kiss to my lips. I kiss her back softly. She pulls away shortly after though.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Tris asks, walking over to her dresser.

"In about an hour." I answer. "I still have to shower and get ready though. Natalie is in the living room, playing on the floor."

"Ok. I will go out there and sit with her. Did you already give her breakfast and change her diaper?" Tris asks, putting her hair in a ponytail and turning to look at her.

"Done and Done." I answer smiling. Tris walks over to me, once she finished getting dressed. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." She says once she pulls away.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." I smile.

"I am going out to living room to sit with Natalie, so you need to go get ready for work." She says walking out of the room.

"Whatever you say, Trissy." I reply. She shoots me a look and continues walking into the living room. I laugh and go start getting ready for work.

-Tris P.O.V-

I go out into the living room and see Natalie trying to pull herself up, using the couch. I smile. She is only 6 months and she is already trying to walk. She is definitely my kid. I walk over to her and pick her up, while sitting myself down on the couch.

"Hey, baby. How's my sweetheart?" I ask tickling her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I hear him say. I roll my eyes. He can be so self centered sometimes.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my other baby." I reply sarcastically, keeping my eyes on Natalie.

"Ok, I see how it is." I can hear him faking being hurt.

"Tobias, you're a grown man, get over it." I reply, not really in the mood to do this right now.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant." He mumbles. I roll my eyes again. "I have to go to work. Call me if you need anything and remember that Christina is right down the hall if you can't get a hold of me." He says coming around so that he is in front of me.

"Tobias, I will be fine. I am only six weeks along. Nothing bad is going to happen. Ok?" I say looking up at him.

"I know. I love you." He says bending down and giving me a quick kiss.

"Love you too." I respond. He kisses Natalie on the forehead then heads to the door. "Bye, have a good day at work." I say.

"I will!" He yells back before he closes the door.

**Long Chapter. This is mainly why I haven't updated is because I was trying to make it longer. Also I am thinking about writing my version of what would have happened if there was no war. There will be truth or dare and much more. A friend had mentioned I should try it. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea. I will let you know what it is titled if I do this. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. School started back up and then a family emergency came up. I am so sorry. I also had horrible writer's block. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! I only made up Natalie and Clary. **

-Tris P.O.V-

After Tobias leaves, I turn on the TV and set Natalie on the floor of the living room with some of her toys. I then realize that I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I go into the kitchen and try to find something. Of course there is nothing. I groan. I know that Christina is also home though taking care of Clary. I grab my phone off the dining room table and head back into the living room. Natalie is still sitting where I left her playing with her toys. I sit on the couch and find Christina's number in my phone. After a few rings, she finally picks up.

"Hey Chris." I say when she picks up.

"Hey Tris. What's up?" She asks.

"Not much. I was wondering if you would want to hang out today? We could go out for breakfast than maybe go shopping." I say, already knowing what she is going to say.

"OMG! That'd be so much fun! What about Clary and Natalie though?" She asks.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind going with us. You have a stroller, right?"

"Yeah. What time do you want to leave?" Chris asks.

"I was thinking in about 20 minutes. I still have to finish getting ready and then I have to also get Natalie ready. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah I will meet you at your place around then."

"Ok Chris. See you then."

"Bye Tris." She says. Once we finish, I hang up the phone and turn to look at Natalie. She is staring at the TV, not doing anything else. I laugh. She is so much like Tobias, it's sometimes scary. I grab the remote and turn off the TV. She immediately turns and looks at me. She looks really confused now. I go over and pick her up from the floor.

"You are so much like daddy." I say. She just smiles at me, and drops the toy she was holding on the floor. I carry her to her bedroom and set her on the changing table. I go over to her closet and pull out some fresh clothes and socks. I walk back over to the changing table and get Natalie dressed. Once I am finished I look down and decide what shoes to have her wear.

**I will try to post another one soon to make up for how long it has been since I posted. Thanks so much for the reviews and being patient! You guys are the best! R&R!**


End file.
